Known History Wiki
The First Age The Migration Period * 6000-4000 BCW: The name here, an ethnic group from northern name here crossed the arm, a landbridge scholars think was caused by an ice age. The Hundred Kingdoms Period * 4000-1000 BCW: After the name here settled in the north, they began to form tribes which eventually formed small petty kingdoms that eventually formed into several larger kingdoms. * 3000 BCW: As House Durwell began to expand their kingdom south, the vassal lords of the Greywood, House name here, rebelled. After hearing of this, Morris Durwell, lord of Durhall, gathered his army and marched for the Greywood. For years, House name here managed to hold off House Durwell until Morris managed to gain enough strength to take the Greywood. After taking the forest, Morris had every member of the house, including the women and children, put to the sword. * 2000 BCW: After centuries of rivalries and wars, the dozens of eastern kingdoms fell into a series of wars. After the death of the lord of House Cauldon, the high ranking members of the kingdom quickly put the blame on their neighbor to the west, House Rhye. Furious with the accusation, the lord of House Rhye gathered his army and allies and marched for war. For years, both sides warred until House Rhye managed to burn down the hold of House Cauldon, Errem. After winning the war, House Rhye unified the kingdoms of the east under their banner. The Great Conquering * 1000 BCW: After an ethnic group from across the Middle Sea known as the Daryals crowned Ethyn the Holy, he claimed he was visited by name here and that he was told he must lead his people to the promised land across the sea. * The Daryal fleet sails across the Middle Sea and makes landfall on the mouth of the Poison Rush. They easily killed the men that showed resistance with their advanced iron techniques and battle tactics and continue to march north. * Hearing of the invaders and their superior technology, the continent immediately surrendered. Ethyn established his capital on the site of an ancient religious site to show his religions dominance. The First Age-Across the Sea * The Age of Kings * 12 BCW: After Maelyn III was crowned king, he abused his power to the point that it annoyed the corrupt nobles. Instead of ruling a kingdom, he would instead eat and drink. After his son, Aelyn VI, denounced his father and gathered a following to overthrow him, Aelyn became furious and amassed his own army. For the next decade, the realm was torn apart by civil war. Eventually, Aelyn gathered enough strength to march on Kingsport with the assistance of the lord of the north, Eddick Thayne. When they reached the city gates, the insurgent army managed to breach the gates and storm the city. After hours of fighting, Aelyn reached the throne room, where he killed his father and took the throne. * 1 BCW: When Aelyn VI rose to power, the realm was in ruins. He quickly replaced the members of the council and did everything he could to improve the living conditions of the realm. After the mysterious death of Aelyn in his sleep, his son, Julyn II, was out in power at the young age of 12. With his rise to power, Julyn became power hungry, always wanting more. After a month of ruling, he began to boast about plans to build the tallest tower or largest statue dedicated to himself. Every time someone disagreed with him, he would have their head. While July’s was attending a tourney, someone ran up to him and pulled a knife, saying he ruined the kingdom. Furious, he had everyone that had attended the tourney executed. Furious, the peasants roae in rebellion and sacked Kingsport. Even the soldiers joined, demandping a larger salary. It is said that Julyn was so afraid of what would happen to him that he jumped out the window of the keep. After the rebellion, the archbishop installed the royal adviser, Eddick Thayne. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse